


Words Remembered

by phoenixjustice



Category: Trigun
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setting: different parts of the anime.</p><p>He knew for longer than he wanted to admit to that Wolfwood was the one codenamed 'Church'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words Remembered

He knew for longer than he wanted to admit to that Wolfwood was the one codenamed 'Church'.

He didn't want to think that Wolfwood had been helping his brother Knives.

He didn't want to think that Knives had ever been that close to Nick, possibly even touched him in any way...his fists clench and he sees red just thinking about it.

He remembered Wolfwood's calloused hand touch lovingly along his skin, his lips kiss every mar, every scar. He remembered Wolfwood's whispered words of love and didn't want anyone else to have ever had that.

: : : : 

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
